


Parenthood Madney Drabbles

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Madney raising their child(ren) from Tumblr.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 12
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	1. Chapter 1

“From the moment I saw you, I knew I was in love.” He smiled as he looked down at the tiny baby girl he held in his arms, her hand was curled tightly around his finger, her eyes closed as he rocked her ever so gently. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, only comparable to her mother.

It was her first night home from the hospital, two weeks after she had been born and it finally felt like their house was a home again. He had barely been able to look away from her from the moment they had placed her in her car seat to that moment when he was trying to lull her to sleep. It was their first night not being surrounded by nurses who could help alleviate any first time parent concerns. Their first night in complete peace as they tried to find a routine.

He just couldn’t stop staring at her, her out of control, fluffy dark brown hair that Maddie loved to run her fingers through. Her brown eyes that reminded him so much of his mother’s. She was perfect in every single way possible, and he still couldn’t believe she was his. He was completely lost in the moment, holding her as close as he possibly could, not sure how he would be able to put her down. “You have no idea how loved you are, we are going to have such an amazing life together.”

When he heard a sniff, he looked up at the doorway to their bedroom, to see Maddie leaning up against the frame, her eyes watering as she just watched the two of them. “We really are going to have such an amazing life together.” She whispered, before she walked over to him, taking their daughter carefully from his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He still couldn’t take his eyes from the baby girl who nestled into the safety of her mothers arms, her eyes still closed. His hand moved to rest on Maddie’s lower back, a giddy grin on his face, “She’s home.”


	2. It's Not Your Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didn't know today was your birthday!"

Both Maddie and Chimney look up when their newly five-year-old daughter comes crashing through into the kitchen, closely followed by her brother. “Hey, where’s the fire?!” Maddie grins, handing Chimney his mug of coffee before she sets hers to the side when their two overly excited, extremely energetic kids crash into her legs, two sets of arms wrapping around each one as they giggle.

“I think they’re excited because Santa will be here tomorrow.” Chimney says casually, shrugging before he takes a sip of his own coffee. Maddie is trying to hold back her own laughter when Amelia looks between the two of them, a slight pout on her lips. The woman bites down on her own lip, and shakes her head, “Hmm, Santa is still watching so… maybe we should tone down the excitement before seven in the morning? Mommy and daddy are sooooo tired.”

Henry is jumping up and down on the spot, with all the innocence only a three-year-old can manage as Amelia moves instead, to look up at Chimney, a serious look on her face. She looks so much look her mother in that moment with her big brown eyes, bottom lip slightly trembling. “It’s not _just_ Christmas!” She exclaims, and Chimney looks over at his wife, who picks up their other child only to use him to hide her face, her body shaking with laughter.

“No, it’s Christmas Eve?” He tries his best to sound confused, shaking the can of whipped cream before he finishes off the topping of the pancakes he had been working on.

“Mommy! Daddy! Did you really forget? It’s my birthday! I’m five!”

“I didn’t know today was your birthday!” Maddie is of no help, he should have known she wouldn’t be able to resist the adorable, pouting face of their first-born. He was still able to keep the pretence going long enough before he picked her up, realising she was close to a semi-melt down when her arms fold across her chest and she looks aghast between the two adults.

“You did ‘member!” Her eyes settle on the smiling face on the pancake looking at her, topped with five unlit candles.

“Yeah, don’t think I’d forget the time mommy almost broke my hand.”

“Oh-okay, your broken hand was so much worse than squee-“ Maddie stops herself with a half glare-half smile on her face before her lips press to their little girls cheek, running her fingers through her long hair, “Happy Birthday, baby girl.”

Chimney takes a moment just to stare at his little family, before he kisses the other side of her face, “Yep, Happy Birthday, sweet girl.”


End file.
